


【Mrs.and Mrs.Danvers】（九）惊寡同人

by Etion



Category: carolnat - Fandom, 惊寡 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etion/pseuds/Etion
Kudos: 1





	【Mrs.and Mrs.Danvers】（九）惊寡同人

从人群诡异的目光里逃出来得及时，卡罗尔免去了一副兔死狐悲的 “ 假象 ” ，事已至此覆水难收，她狠踩一脚油门急速转弯心里埋怨起前头高峰期的堵车让她绕路，纵使脾性宽厚如卡罗尔也难免咬着牙将满腹怒意泼在黑夜冰凉的礁石上。

她有意求和，想赶在所有一发不可收拾前姑且先放下两人的恩怨，哪知对方压根就不在意，几次打断她的提醒，更是在摩肩接踵里往她怀中 “ 贴心 ” 地放了甜蜜炸弹，卡罗尔脱了外套卷着危险物塞进街边信箱，书信燃烧纸灰飘落这才避免了一场不必要的曝光，宇宙英雄金发扫着她的下巴，握方向盘的手背上血管凸起。她在极力克制想要飞回家的冲动，什么时刻开始她居然忘记了头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，卡罗尔一边深呼吸一边试图加快速度。

车内的通讯系统设置为自动接听来自娜塔莎的电话，当她的声音响起时卡罗尔甚至有了一点微小的放松。

“ 你试图杀我两次了。 ” 金发直接了当，不回应间谍的问好。

“ 那只是个小小的礼物，卡罗尔。伤不到你的。 ”

飞行员心中暗嘲，嘴上直讽 “ 你的礼物向来特别，神盾局真舍得为我花钱。 ”

“ 我们专款专用而已，这五年多何时怠慢过你。 ”

娜塔莎曾经是卡罗尔认为最通情达理博学多才那类人中的一个，工作和生活琐事都是她经手打理而无一疏漏，她能在春分午后捏着平头画刀临摹整幅《日出》并与卡罗尔谈论德加和马蒂斯，还在巴黎歌剧院参与过演出。卡罗尔结婚前为她挑了一副泪滴型珍珠耳环，笑称妻子宛如世界名画般明艳动人，英雄笑意如阳言之凿凿，舍去大义为自己架上了栅栏。

“ 我们刚认识的时候，你是怎么想的？ ” 卡罗尔停顿片刻，语速慢下来。

“ 你说说你的。 ”

“ 你看起来就像圣诞节的早晨 … 我不知道还能怎么形容，你美得让我不再想看阿佛洛狄忒。 ”

“ 为什么现在跟我说这些？ ”

“ 在结束的时候你会想到开始。 ” 卡罗尔放低车窗让空气闯进来 “ 我想你应该知道。 ” 她等了几秒，那头的特工声音低低的 “ 你是我看过最英俊的女军人，很不一样的目标。 ”

“ 所以，一开始就只是任务？都是冷酷的算计？ ”

“ 冷酷谈不上，起码你的决定还是有效的。不过 … 没错，全部都是任务。 ”

“ 谢谢你告诉我这些真相。 ”

卡罗尔 . 丹佛斯作为半神长久守护着暴雪夜的篝火堆突然熄灭了，断木未燃尽其表覆盖薄薄的冰霜。《以赛亚书》说 “ 压伤的芦苇不折断，将熄的烛火不吹灭 ” ，显然娜塔莎全然不顾主的教诲。

房间没亮任何一盏灯，娜塔莎的车也不在车库，可卡罗尔知道间谍比自己先一步回来，门窗紧闭四处寂静，卡罗尔爬上顶楼敲碎阁楼玻璃翻进屋，她隐隐闻得到娜塔莎特有的香水气息但又迅速消失了，仿佛她的妻子有隐形能力一直在她身边转悠。回到一楼她伏低身体谨慎地在黑暗中潜行，路过梳妆台将镜片从框上取下，靠着墙伸手探出半片镜面。

娜塔莎早就在暗处等候多时，玻璃的反光刚亮就顺着位置连发两枪，带着消音器的大口径特制步枪瞬间在墙体开了洞，飞行员晃晃脑袋抖落头顶粉灰，右手的能量集聚发着暗光。娜塔莎瞄着墙准备着下一发，卡罗尔朝着破洞抬手炮轰断楼梯围栏，换来娜塔莎毫不客气的几发将碗橱扫了个稀巴烂，连梅赠送的中华陶瓷也没能逃过一劫，卡罗尔翻滚出来对着娜塔莎单手发射，特工卧在调酒台后方准准地将剩下半匣子弹都打在卡罗尔身上。

“ 别费力了，普通子弹对我毫无用处。 ” 她说的是实话，不过高速的合金尖扎在身上还是有一点疼的，卡罗尔试探性地将手边拿起的实木雕像砸过去，在半空就被打得不成样子。

娜塔莎丢下空枪，从手腕上戴着的 “ 寡妇蛰 ” 里打出一颗微型烟雾雷，既然无法直面突破那么她将使用刺客的拿手伎俩。

卡罗尔刚退出烟雾环绕的范围，娜塔莎就从背后闪出来蹬着她的大腿跨到了她的脖子上，她像对付巴基 . 巴恩斯那样用结实的金属线缠住卡罗尔试图保护颈部的两掌，然而卡罗尔没有冬日战士的金属手臂却有无尽的能量，她几乎没费力气就烧断了金属线，巴恩斯尚且需要借助外力来解除娜塔莎凶狠的 “ 绞索 ” ，卡罗尔发着光的双手一处攥住特工的小臂，另一边推着膝盖稍加用力就把她抬起来扔向了墙体凸出来的尖角。

间谍挨了一个结实的投摔，背部狠贴了那个 90 度的转折，疼得她憋了两口气爬到卡罗尔对面的墙后，被金发高温抓过的手腕还在隐隐地热。娜塔莎飞快溜到客厅躺在沙发边，身后的花瓶和咖啡壶被炸得玻璃四溅，她扭身又扔了一颗烟雾雷勉强暂停了卡罗尔的攻击。

她的武器被托尼改造得像他自己的一样，按下启动键 “ 寡妇蛰 ” 边缘的金属一点点包裹着她的小臂一直到肘部，看起来像一个黑寡妇专用的简易铁臂，纯黑色金属还被托尼喷上了暗红色的沙漏型标志，手腕上的能量盒是希尔指挥官特意要求放进了 “ 反惊奇队长武器 ” ，理事会说得明白娜塔莎自然默认，只是她包含着私人情绪一直没能专心应付。

等她站起来卡罗尔正从厨房跳过来，娜塔莎没亲手试过这武器的威力，对着卡罗尔疯狂攻击，对面认得这个亮蓝色的能量条，拉开冰箱门躲闪，光弹穿过金属门擦着卡罗尔的肩留下一道伤痕，很快蓝色的血液便渗出来，卡罗尔定睛掏出切肉刀丢向特工，特工扭头刀插在眉边的门框上。

“ 你真的要杀了我！ ” 卡罗尔扒在料理台下面喊。

“而你刚刚才冲我的脑袋扔了刀。”间谍即将绕到另一个门口， 不等她抢先手餐厅的吊灯被卡罗尔轰下来，娜塔莎在正下方避得稍慢被锋利的玻璃头划伤了小腿，间谍没换下黑色礼服裙，要是穿着她的制服这些皮外伤本不该存在。里头的人分明没有任何武器却让娜塔莎看起来像个逃亡者，特工非常讨厌这种局面便皱眉拼命对着厨房乱打，并非是她毫无目的，制造紧张的气氛引敌人慌乱自然是再好不过。

卡罗尔也算是经验老道的战士，见娜塔莎没有章法乱来明白是想要让她主动开始，金发靠着厨台嘲讽 “ 你的枪法要是像你的厨艺一样棒就好了。 ”

娜塔莎闻声调转拳头，眯着眼睛露出凶险的目光朝柜台开火，她不愧是红房第一名的刺客，不借助任何辅助装置在一片漆黑也能准准地蹭到卡罗尔的左肋，金发没出声往旁边挪了挪紧接着说 “ 你要离婚可以，最好天亮就去，我绝对不犹豫，老天！我竟然娶了一个俄罗斯女人。 ”

“ 卡罗尔 . 丹佛斯，去你妈的！ ” 娜塔莎终于忍不住咆哮，奔向飞行员的位置握紧钢铁之拳砸去，卡罗尔没想到红发姑娘竟如此强硬地扑上来，迅速又猛烈地近战卡罗尔很少遇到，躲得第一下却挨了第二下，同样没穿制服并且没有使出高能量的半神刚受了点伤就被妻子重击，看来她真的惹恼了毒蜘蛛，卡罗尔钳制特工的铁臂磕在桌角，娜塔莎拆下电流弹吸附在卡罗尔的侧颈，她趁机蹬开高个子滚到了门外，卡罗尔咬着牙把尖刺般的铁片撕下来像丢硬币一样抛在身后，眼见着特工瞄准自己结果是背后燃气爆炸，巨大的气流和火浪推着卡罗尔向前。

这女人疯了吗？！卡罗尔心头发麻，娜塔莎简直是玩命的打法，这样很有可能会伤到她自己。特工滑地铲绕到了卡罗尔身后，三步并为两步跳起来搂着她结实的大臂翻身腿夹住她的脑袋转两圈就让飞行员成功趴下，娜塔莎膝盖顶着卡罗尔的双肩高举右臂锤下来，金发摸到了半碎的陶瓶招呼在特工头上，推开人扯掉磨损得全是划痕的黑色钢铁，娜塔莎就肘击怼在她的下颚，刺客擅长贴身予以敌人致命打击，不过她打出的物理攻击对卡罗尔起不到震慑作用，顶多是以速度取胜金发只得不停地防守没有进攻的机会。

特工最后的连续踢打使卡罗尔退后好几步，她又挥着铁拳时高个子抓着她的手双眼冒着金灿灿的光，娜塔莎冷笑 “ 怎么，终于要认真了？ ” ，卡罗尔卸掉她的 “ 寡妇蛰 ” 娜塔莎挣脱禁锢跑上了二楼，扒住楼梯围栏等飞行员追过来她铆劲跳下去，像一个小核弹般让两个人都摔在了楼梯的废木头堆中。娜塔莎抹了一把额角不知道什么液体，扶着地板滑几步捡起来发射器转头瞄向卡罗尔，对方也举着拳头做同样的动作。

两人沉默僵持，卡罗尔仔细看着妻子，娜塔莎像淋了雨的豹，纵然她嘴角额前都有擦破那双沉稳的绿宝石眼睛里也全部都是自己。

“ 动手啊！我骗你这么多年你该恨我的。 ” 娜塔莎表情凶恶往前迈出小步。

卡罗尔想帮娜塔莎擦掉下巴上干涸的血迹，想摸摸她微卷缩在面颊边的红发，阿比盖尔早就说过，她流浪在岁月里被强行叫停的灵魂迟早会落在旧灯火的船边。金发战士嘴唇喏动，她的红发姑娘一动不动站在窗外透进来的月光里，睫毛的阴影挡住了眼角亮光，那瞬间她好像被切断了生理供给失去了所有斗志，她放下右手，金橘色的光丝消散在空气里。 “ 我做不到。 ”

宇宙英雄成为了第二个阿喀琉斯，她的神踵被自己打得鲜血直流。

“ 完成你的任务吧。 ” 卡罗尔接近发射器站在枪口能打中心脏的地方，声音异常平静。

特工因为克制着激烈的情绪而轻微颤抖，眼神倔强地瞪着卡罗尔，只有她自己清楚眼底已经湿润，这时卡罗尔拍开她手中的发射器搂着她的腰亲吻她。

娜塔莎未见过卡罗尔如此粗鲁的一面，她的吻带着暴风雨和混沌星辰爆裂的力量在娜塔莎的口中横冲直撞，并不满足只交换几口气，黑寡妇小姐捧着她的金发用力回应努力舔吻她唇舌的每一寸，小间谍对她恨得骨头都疼可是浑身的血液都混着爱她，于是娜塔莎使劲咬着飞行员的下唇眼泪顺着尖下巴落在卡罗尔的前襟。

她几乎是将娜塔莎按进了怀里，卡罗尔的脑子里着了火，妻子之前所有的反抗行为都似枪炮火药点燃她的神经，她的意识在咕噜噜冒着水泡的池中沸腾。此刻她唯一想做的就是抢走娜塔莎的氧气让这个胆大包天的间谍再也不能叫嚣着要离开她，金发扶着间谍的脸避免对方逃开，等她满意地放开娜塔莎时，间谍有点眩晕地大喘气。

没等卡罗尔再主动娜塔莎扯着她的圆领口紧紧贴上她的嘴唇，卡罗尔牙关放松欢迎娜塔莎前来参观，抬起间谍的腰将她放在厨台上，表面的摆设被高个子尽数推到地下，娜塔莎感觉卡罗尔手掌在她皮肤所到之处都带着电流，她歪过头叼着卡罗尔的指尖，舌头在双指根部绕着圈，温热吐息打在手背上，间谍熟练一切诱惑招数，尤其她知道爱人当下已经没有理智。她英俊的妻子掐着她的脖子将手指闯进她的身体里，十分粗暴带着些许疼痛，可娜塔莎还是抬起双腿卡住卡罗尔强健的细腰，她们停止了这种关系已有数月。

她不在意自己到底是十级特工还是丹佛斯太太，两种人生均让她尝遍了甘泽苦涩，全世界最不在意别人的娜塔莎 . 罗曼诺夫，尽管她不愿承认，她冰冷的心里早就挂满了卡罗尔游历寰宇带回来的星星，她的太阳在很久以前就将每一份光与热留在她满是枯藤荆棘的路上了。

卡罗尔含着娜塔莎的耳垂送进第二根手指，间谍哼叫出声，本想报复地去咬飞行员的肩膀，可她看到卡罗尔细细的伤口临时收起利齿亲吻着伤口周围的皮肤，娜塔莎对这种情况的性事求之不得，卡罗尔温柔的表情简直与她正做的事背道而驰，飞行员一点都不客气，她美丽的妻子经过一阵安抚已经湿透了，紧致滑腻的触感将她的长手指整根吞没，卡罗尔顶着深处的褶皱令娜塔莎弓起腰环着她的脖子，间谍皱着眉声音断续 “ 轻 … 轻点，我们扯平了。 ”

飞行员挑着眉毛嘴里答应她 okay 手底反而加快了速度，娜塔莎吸着气捏紧卡罗尔的背，她把脸藏进卡罗尔的颈根硬忍想要破口而出的呻吟，来自半神的快感折磨让她快要抵抗不住，腿间放荡的水声使她感到耳尖滚烫。卡罗尔停顿一下，娜塔莎还以为自己能得须臾恢复，其实是卡罗尔握着她的腰将手指推入最内部，尖锐的刺激高速涌入她的大脑，超大量的愉悦舒适令她尖叫着在卡罗尔怀中高潮。


End file.
